


Awkward

by tachishini



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things hadn't gotten awkward between Touya and Yukito, Touya and Yue was a different matter entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Falcom92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcom92/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine  
> Author's notes: For RarePair Fest, hope you enjoy this. My first time writing in the fandom even though I love this series and it was a lot of fun :3 This is set in the manga continuity but only contains implications to something that was in the manga but not the anime.

Anyone would think that handing over all your magical powers to someone who was ‘just’ your best friend and the Moon Guardian that lived inside him and ran around protecting your sister was bound to become awkward after the fact.

But, it had brought him and Yuki closer together – something Touya had hoped. In time giving up his powers wasn’t something he much thought about. Somehow, they’d managed to escape the awkwardness.

He was wrong.

It was true that things between Yuki and himself weren’t the slightest bit awkward, never had been and it felt like they never would be but Yue… Yue was a different matter entirely.

 

Although, it wasn’t so much awkward between them as it was, well, nothing. Oh he knew that Yue was thankful for the extra power, that he perfectly understood what Touya had given up and, according to Yuki, did appreciate that it was for both their sakes. That Touya had been thinking of both of them and not just Yuki. 

But they barely spoke.

 

In the quiet moments, it was just him and Yuki. The only times he’d seen Yue since handing over his powers was when Yue had suddenly emerged from Yuki beside him, desperate to get to Sakura’s side.

Touya barely remembered that though as he’d collapsed on the way. Yuki took great pleasure in telling him later how Yue had then carried him to where Sakura was. He was sure it was to do with some attempt at embarrassing Yue but he wasn’t sure that that would or had worked. 

 

Since then however Yue had stayed dormant so to speak, unless Tomoyo had roped Sakura into shooting another film. Yue only appeared when needed. He never appeared when he wanted.

When Touya had asked Yuki about that he’d only said that Yue didn’t want to intrude. That Yuki had far more connection to this era and the world than he did and it wouldn’t be right for him to interrupt. But those words had been accompanied by a slightly troubled look and Touya understood that Yuki didn’t like Yue thinking that way any better than he did.

 

Unfortunately, Yue was stubborn. Touya would call for him and he’d appear quickly and promptly. However, Yue didn’t seem to understand the concept of Touya just wanting to hang out with him. When he appeared he expected that it was for something important. Like keeping an eye on Sakura or sorting out some life threatening situation with Touya. 

So when the Moon Guardian quickly discovered that Touya didn’t have a _reason_ for calling him, well, in the next second he was gone again, leaving Yuki to ask how it went. 

 

For what seemed like the hundredth time he tried again. 

Yuki gave him a reassuring smile before Touya called Yue. Wings folded around Yuki and Sakura’s seal appeared in a dimmer light than usual beneath him – they didn’t want to draw too much attention and there was no point in being too flashy.

“Yes?” Yue asked when he finally unfurled his wings. Touya wasn’t sure if it had taken longer than usual or if he was imagining things. Or if that really was a note of annoyance in Yue’s voice. “Touya, did you want something?” Definitely slight annoyance in his voice that time as his wings disappeared; evidently Touya was taking too long to answer.

“We need to talk.”

“Is it to do with Sakura?”

“No.”

“Are we disappearing again?”

“No.”

“Is there something wrong with my other self?”

“No and you could ask him that yourself.”

Yue gave him a slightly more unimpressed look than the unimpressed air his blank expression usually gave off. “That is beside the point. Now what is it you wanted? Please do not tell me that you simply wished to ‘hang out’ again?”

God, he could practically hear the air quotes. And Yue probably didn’t even know what those were. 

“I wanted to speak with you then. If you’ll understand that better.” 

Yue looked at him silently as if analysing Touya for what he might want to talk about. “Very well then. Go ahead.”

“… You could sit down?” Yue was intimidating at the best of times, let alone when he was towering over Touya – for once- because the teenager was sat down. 

A moment passed before Yue sat, carefully and gracefully. “Now will you continue?”

“Yeah.” Touya just didn’t know where to start. Did he start with ‘we don’t want to exclude you’ or ‘you don’t have to wait to be called’, though they did seem to be the same sort of thing. It didn’t help that Yue was just sitting there impassively with the same uninterested, slightly annoyed expression on his face. “You’re not intruding.”

Yue’s expression remained the same. It really wasn’t helping Touya in his quest to find the right words to explain the situation to Yue.

“I – _we_ \- don’t want you to feel as though your appearing when you want is intruding on anything. You’re right, Yuki fits more in this world and during the day it probably is better that he’s the one out. But when it’s just me and him, when it’s just our family at home and… even when that brat’s here. It’s ok if you want to appear.”

“You and Yukito barely get time together by yourselves. Surely you would want to spend that…” He trailed off, giving Touya a significant look. The implications of where that sentence had been going was making Touya blush a little. Even Yue couldn’t hide his. 

“Well yeah… But I want to get to know you too. You know I gave my powers to the _both_ of you. If I did that why would I never want to talk to you or spend time with you ever again.”

“…” It was obvious that Yue hadn’t picked up on that line of thought himself. “Could you clarify that further?” He didn’t want to spend another life time pining after someone else, misreading every little thing.

Touya gave him a slight smile. “I care about you both just the same. I want to make this work with both of you. Is that ok with you?”

The silence stretched for a long time. There were several moments where Touya thought he might be refused. 

Finally, Yue nodded and before Touya could even say anything or thank him for listening he was gone and Yuki was back. 

Yuki smiled happily. “You know, I think you embarrassed him.”


End file.
